Winter Of Love
by KotaXYuna Fan
Summary: A Littel Winter Romance between Neru and Len, The whole story explanation is in the Story! I Love Neru X Len!
1. Christmas Miracle

Winter Of Love

Len Kagamine + Neru Akita

I love Len X Neru, they are like the perfect couple! So I decided to make a story about the two. I hope its good enough, even though I totally doubt it, but here goes nothing. Please enjoy this story

~Chapter One~

~Christmas Miracle~

Winter has finally started and Winter break is soon to begin in at least one day. The Kagamine twins always go everywhere together, but this time it changed. This winter break Rin plans on going with Miku to a trip to Kyoto, which leaves Len all alone in his house, since his parents thought Rin and Len can take care of themselves. What will Len do this winter break? Morning, in the Kagamine House.

"Rin, wake up….. time for school.", Len says sleepily.

Rin yawns and gets up, "Len, you already ready?"

"Well I always wake up earlier than you"

"Ha Ha very true" Rin walks and takes a shower. Len gets his stuff ready and heads for the door.

"Len!", Rin calls.

"Yes, what is it R-" Len stops as he sees his sister all wet wearing a short towel. "R-R-Rin! Put a bigger towel on!"

"Len, I won't be home when you get home, so Mom said, if you need anything go to the neighbors next door, The Akitas."

"O-Oh, Okay, well have great time then." Len says while smiling.

Len leaves the house and starts walking.. While walking he listens to music and reads his Manga.. Since Len leaves early, he stops by Kaito's house, one of his parent's friend's son.. *knock knock* The door opens and Kaito invites Len in.

"Yo, Len… you don't usually come on Fridays.", Kaito states.

" I'm going to be all alone in my house all winter break, even Christmas, this is going to be horrible."

" Don't worry Len, there might be a Christmas miracle or something."

"That's just a legend Kaito!." Len says angrily.

'Kaito grabs Len and rubs his head with his knuckles. "Don't believe everything your mind tells you Len."

Kaito eats a icicle pop. Len grabs Kaito's arm to annoy him a little.

"Let go of my arm!" Kaito demands

Len loves to annoy Kaito. Len then reverts back to a frown.

Len pouts and says, " Whatever, I have to leave."

"Alright you 14 year old, go run off to school, see ya later" Kaito smiles and leads Len to the door. Len starts to run instead of walk. He ran past a few people staring at him, probably because of the fact he was running. Len finally gets sight of the school. He begins to walk. While walking some girls stare him. Len never notices it though.

A girl walks to him and says, "Ohayou (Good Morning) Len-kun, how are you?"

Len looks. "I'm doing ok I guess, this winter break is going to be horrible. I'm going to be all alone"

"Awww, Len-kun… you might get…. A Christmas miracle!" the girl says while smiling then running away. Len thinks about what she said [Christmas Miracle? What a terrible lie]. Len walks inside the school and starts to run once the bell rang. His class is in the Old School building, where there aren't many classes. While running he ran into someone. Papers, books and pencils hit the ground. Len's sight was blurred.

"Kya~~!", a girl screamed. You little perv, get up!.

Len's vision is unblurred and he has sight of black cloth of a skirt. And some small yellow petal like fabric attached to the end of the skirt. Len got up with a red face.

"I-I am very sorry." Len apologizes.

The girl has a slightly red face with an aggravated look. She had wished that never happened.

She looks away from Len and says, "It's okay, just don't do it again Len."

Len looked surprised to hear her say his name, he doesn't even recognize this girl. She has blonde hair with a side pony tail going pass her legs, black shirt with no sleeves and has similar fabric as her skirt, and has bright gold eyes. Len thinks he knows this girl, but does he?

"H-How do you know my name?", Len says. The girl looks away and says

"I walk the same way to school with you and I hear your name a lot so~…"

"Oh! So that's how you know me.?" Len says surprisingly. The girl nods and texts on her phone. Len stands there being confused and happy. The girl looks at Len and raises one eyebrow up.

"So are you going to go to class or what?" the girl tells Len. Len jumps and starts to walk.

The girl thinks [He didn't even bother to ask my name…]. The girl begins to walk to class after suddenly…..

"Hey! What is your name!" Len shouted. The girl was suddenly happy and turned around. "My name is Neru! I hope we can meet again you little perv!"

Len giggles at Neru's joke, well he thought it was a joke. Neru smiled and walked to her class. She sat down and started texting. Apparently her teacher is always late to teach, so she has time. It appears she is texting some of her friends, Teto.

"Hey, what are you doing for winter break?" Neru texts.

" I'm going to Kyoto with Miku" Teto replies.

"Oh, ok, well have fun then, I'm going to be stuck with my parents." Neru replies.

"Wow, that sucks… try to make the best of it, you might have a Christmas Miracle!" Teto replies.

"Yeah, like Christmas Miracles are real, bye see you after break." Neru replies.

Neru shuts her phone and waits for her teacher.

Len's teacher enters the class and tells the class to do the work about Christmas. He has to research how Christmas is celebrated all over the world, but he was completely unfocused. He couldn't stop thinking about Kaito and that girl's words.

(by the way Neru and Len aren't in the same classroom, just saying) At the very exact time Len and Neru said…

"Christmas Miracle, what a stupid phrase that doesn't even exist." Lunch starts and Len goes and gets his lunch. Then goes back to his classroom. He usually sits with Rin, in her classroom, but apparently she isn't here. Len sighed as he ate his food.

Neru was with her friends during lunch, they always talk about what happened today.

"You met him today, and actually had a conversation?" one of Neru's friend asked.

"Yeah, and he accidently did a perverted thing." Neru said.

"What kind of perverted thing?" another friend asked.

"He ran into me and his face was on top of my skirt. Which was very embarrassing!" Neru screams.

Her friends laugh and eat. Len for one is eating alone. But…. two girls come over to him and sit.

"Hi, Len-kun, how come your all alone?" one asked.

"It's obvious, Rin isn't here today." the other said.

Len looks at the two. "Yukiko-chan and Minami-chan, it's okay lunch is almost over anyways."

"Ok, Len-kun, see you later then" Yukiko says.

Len gives a slight smile, trying to hold out his loneliness. The girls leave and the bell rings. Classes start again. Of course Neru is texting on her phone. Len is just doing his work.

School ends and everybody leaves the school. Len gets his scarf and walks out. He wanted to get home so he can be warm since its snowing. Len runs back home, and again people are staring. Now its probably because of Rin, since they are twins. When Len gets home he takes his stuff off.

Neru is starting to get home, she stops by Haku's house, a friend of hers.

"Neru? Go home, I'm watching Anime" Haku says.

"I was dropping off the Manga you wanted, well the ones you stole from me!"

"I did no such thing, I simply borrowed them" Haku says with a smirk.

"Well see ya, I'm going to be home all break with my parents." Neru states.

"Ok then, now go away!"

Neru walks out with anger, being demanded, is something she hates. Neru gets home and goes into the kitchen for a snack, but she seen a note on the refrigerator.

"Dear Neru, sorry for this sudden note, but your father and I went to west Japan for a tour, we could of brought you but you were in school and you always like to be alone. Sorry that we won't be here for Christmas, I hope you have a sudden Christmas Miracle. We love you Neru." –Mom.

Neru drops the letter and tears start to form. Neru really never liked being alone, she just wanted attention. "Mom, Dad, you really don't know me, I never want to be alone!"

Len puts his stuff in his room and goes to the refrigerator. It seems he was going to cook some Omelets, rice, octopus and pork but he doesn't know how.

"Oh yeah, Rin said to go to the neighbors for help, I'll ask them."

Len walks out the house, and knocks on the Akita's door. *knock knock* Len waits for the door.

"W-Who is it?" someone questioned.

"Uh-uh next door neighbor!" Len replies. The door is opening slowly. The person opening it isn't showing their face.

"Whoever you are, what do you need?" the person questioned.

"I need help making some food." The person suddenly opens the door all the way, recognizing the voice.

"L-Len? You're my neighbor?" Neru asks.

"Neru Akita is your name eh? And yes I am your neighbor." Len gives an quick smile. He then notices Neru's tears.

"Neru, were you crying? Len asks. Neru jumps of shock and wipes her tears fast. "Eh he he, of course not, why would I cry?" Neru then puts her arms up and makes a muscle pose.

"I really don't think you weren't crying… look at your shirt!"

Neru then punches Len in the arm. "Don't point out the obvious pervert!"

Len holds his arm because of the pain.

"W-well, can I see your parents and ask if they can come to my house and cook my food for me?"

Neru then looked sad after hearing "parents", a small tear ran down her cheek, but Len didn't notice.

"They are away for a little, how about I cook for you."

"Y-You can cook?" Len looks surprised. Neru then punches his arm again. "Of course I can cook, I'm a girl aren't I?

Len sighs and walks back to the house and waits for Neru.. He goes upstairs and gets his winter vacation homework. It was a lot of papers. He carried the books and papers downstairs when suddenly. CRASH! Len crashed into Neru again. Len was on the ground with all the papers around him. His face was red because of the impact. [He looks so childish on the floor.] Neru thinks. Neru picks him up and helps pick the papers up.

"Is this going to be a regular thing, we crashed twice today." Len scratches his head and says, "Sorry but I can't control the future!" Neru giggles at Len's comment. After finishing up with the papers, Neru gathered all the ingredients.

"Do you really want all of this, look how small you are." Neru tells Len. Len becomes angry. Just because he is 14 and she is 17, doesn't mean he can't eat a lot.

"Are you trying to say since I'm small, I can't eat a lot!" Len screams

"You squirt! We are basically the same height!" Len looks up and down at Neru and notices the height.. Len face palms himself.. He feels embarrassed not noticing the height.

"Ok, you win Neru…. Now can you please cook my meal?" Len demands.

Neru's ears twitch. The way Len said that sentence, blew Neru's mind. (go to page 4 for why it blew her mind) Neru grabbed a wooden spoon, and walked up to Len.

"You stupid little kid!" Neru screams while smacking Len with the wooden spoon, Len was knocked out cold.

Len came to and was laying on the couch. He smelled food and sat up. Len looked towards the kitchen and seen Neru cooking. Len wondered if she cooked good. Neru was enjoying her time cooking for Len. They just started conversing and she is already cooking for him. Neru wanted to talk to Len at least once, since Neru is a good person. She always seen Len alone during classes and assumed he was lonely. Today a miracle happened, she talked to him and cheered his spirit up already! Neru felt proud of herself!

At the same time, the two think to there selves….

"Is he/she my source to this so called not existing Christmas Miracle?, Or is this a bad idea?"

Neru shuts the fire off and prepares the meal. She calls Len over. He jumps out of the couch and rushes to the table. He smiles and grabs his chopsticks.

[I'm not good at cooking this meal, lets see what happens!] Neru thinks.

"Time to eat your yummy cooking!"

Chapter 1 END

Next Chapter 2 : Snow in a Mall


	2. Snow in the Mall

Winter Of Love

Len Kagamine + Neru Akita

Well, Finished Chapter 1 yay! And Sorry for the Delay, been busy this winter break! Now I have to do the rest of the chapters. Ill make at least 5, or if I get asked to Ill make more than 5, or actually a whole series! Well enjoy Chapter 2! Snow in a Mall . Haku will be in this one as well! Oh and I forgot to say that every character, except Kaito, is at least 14-17 in this story, so like Megurine, Teto and Gumi, they are at least 15-17.

~Chapter 2~

~Snow in a Mall~

Neru and Len, sitting in Len's kitchen with food on Len's table. Neru has prepared a meal, that Len calls "Omleting Octorice with meat" It's a highly silly name for Neru not to laugh at. But she didn't because it won't be funny when Len finally tastes it. Neru takes her phone out and starts to text, the only way to not stare at Len's face. *click click click click* Neru takes a peek and Len is stabbing his food.

"Y-You baka, what are you doing to my cooking!" Neru yells. Len stops and gets a frown, "Sorry, I like to destroy my food before being eaten"

"Its so funny we just met, and you are already being a weirdo and a perv!"

"I'm so not a perverted, why would a 17 year old, be in a room with a 14 year old all alone in this house!"

Neru stops and her face starts to blush then she stomps her foot and says, "Agh, that's why you're a pervert, for knowing that kind of stuff, why would I do something like that to someone as childish as you, you little baby!"

Len frowns again, he stops fooling around and takes a bite of Neru's meal. He suddenly feels a horrible sensation in his mouth. He begins to feel like passing out. He really doesn't want to hurt Neru's feelings, so he does this. Len gets up and goes into the fridge and drinks some soda. "Mhmm, a very delicious meal you cooked there Neru" Len says while making a unusual smile.

Neru looks at Len's face, and sees he is bluffing. So she comes up with a counter attack.

"Oh, thank you, so how about you eat some more?" Neru says making a sweet, but fake smile"

Len lets out a "Eh?" because he wouldn't suspect her to say that.

"N-No thank you, I'm very full" Len gets up, but Neru sits him down.  
>"Eat my food, or I'll destroy you….. the hard way.." Len gulps and grabs his chop sticks. He is shaking a lot, knowing, eating that food, will kill him. He slowly takes a part of the egg and rice.<p>

"N-Neru, I'm full, really full!" Neru punches Len in the arm.

"Don't lie, you only took one bite, and your full, come on Len, give me a break!" Len sighs and bites the food. He chews on it slowly…. And keeps chewing. Then suddenly, Len screams….. "I'm sorry but your food is horrible!" Neru looks sad and walks away.

"Well I already knew that, but at least you told the truth, but I still don't like the fact you screamed it, and almost hurt my feelings."

Len then says, "Sorry, N—" Neru grabs Len's mouth and pulls his cheek with her thumb.

"O-Ow, stop puling!" Len tries to push Neru but she keeps pulling harder.

"Len this is simply punishment for your lying, and I won't forgive you, you jerk, I like you but I hate you way more than a friend"

Len finally pushes her. He sees that she hates him more than she likes him as a friend.

"Well, you finished, you can go home and wait for your parents to arrive, mine and Rin are gone for break" Neru, walks away after hearing what Len said, she is in the exact situation as Len , being alone for the break. Once again, Christmas Miracles do not exist. The both of them, don't have anybody, except their friends.

It's the second day of Winter Vacation, and our to characters obviously wake up at different times. Len is first to wake up. His phone rings and it's a call from Rin. He picks it up. "Yo! Rin, How is your trip?" Len asks

Rin giggles and says "It is really fun, I wish I could have brought you though"

"It's ok, I'm doing fine" Len says in a low voice.

"Should I come back, if your really that lonely?" Rin replies.

"Rin, enjoy yourself, I'm fine ok, stop worrying"

"Ok then, well see you in a week then!" Rin hangs up.

Rin turns around and puts her face in a pillow. Miku walks in.

"Isn't my private hotel great Rin?" Miku says.

Rin sighs and answers, "Yeah, but I wish Len were here, he is all alone"

"But Rin, doesn't he have Kaito? Kaito has always been there for him."

"So? I'm his sister and I should always be there for him!" Rin gets up then sits down. Miku glares at her.

"Rin, trust me, Len is going to be alright"

"Yeah, Rin, believe in Miku" Teto says while walking in. Rin stares at Teto.

"What do you mean?" Rin says.

"Look, I have an instinct that a "Christmas Miracle" will happen!"

Rin soon smiles at that sentence, she believes in the Christmas Miracles, unlike Len.

"Yeah, a Christmas Miracle!" Rin says while jumping.

Len puts his phone down and takes a shower. He sits in there letting the water hit his body. He finishes and thinks about yesterday. [Neru Akita, the 17 year old girl who yelled at me yesterday and says she hates me more than she likes me, but we are friends right? We had a good time before she left. She cooked me some….. food…. and I didn't enjoy it truthfully, but I should stop thinking about the past, I'll go to the Mall to buy presents for Rin and my Parents]

Len gets his clothes on and starts to walk to the mall.

Neru's phone rings and she picks it up without looking at it.

"H-Hello?" she says tiredly.

"Neru, it's Haku, what are you doing?"

"I WAS sleeping, but a monster woke me up"

"A-A monster? In your house?"

Neru face palms herself. [That idiot didn't get my metaphor!]

"No, I was kidding, so what do you want?"

"Today, I wanna go shopping for Christmas and you are going to come with me."

" No, I'm going to sleep"

" Ok, I was going to buy you a new cell phone, but I needed to know which you want"

Neru's eyes widen and she gets up, gets her clothes on and runs out the door.

"I'm on my way!" Neru screams.

"He He He, knew that would get her" Haku says.

Neru arrives at Haku's house and opens it. "You ready? Come on lets go!"

Haku sighs " You are quite fast today, well let me get my-" Haku is being pulled by Neru and she drops the keys. But she manages to close the door.

"You, know Neru, if I come back to my house and everything is gone, no cell phone for you"

Neru ignores her comment and keeps walking. Neru loves phones, and she really wants an upgrade.

Len walks inside the mall. He sees many people all around the mall, grabbing gifts. He was shaking in fear knowing it is going to be tough trying to find the perfect gift for Rin and his parents. He walks around and arrives at a clothes store. "Hmmm.. maybe Rin wants clothes, or a new bow tie" Len runs inside and browses.

Neru and Haku arrive at the mall and are fascinated with the amount of people there are. Neru gulps. "H-Haku? Are you sure this is a good idea? What if we die in there?"

Neru looks but Haku wasn't there. "Santa is here! Santa!" Haku is screaming.

[Its funny we are the same age but I'm the mature one] Neru thinks.

Len walks out of the store. "There wasn't any bow there or any clothes she would like. Len continues going store from store looking for a decent present for Rin.

Neru walks by a fountain and looks at a scratched symbol. "A Wonderful Christmas Miracle" She gets aggravated and walks away from the fountain. Then she spots Len. "H-huh, Len is here too? What is he doing looking for a present?"

Len is still running, looking for a present. Then he stops by a Flower Shop.

"Flowers, huh? Rin would like one" Len walks to the Flower Shop and browses. He sees many flower choices, Daisies, Sunflowers, cherry blossoms. He just can't decide. Then he sees a certain flower, one that Rin wanted to pick out, a while ago in Summer. This flower is rare as well, the Yellow Shining Daisy a bright yellow flower with blue sparking dots. "Ah~ a very good memory I will always remember"

**FLASHBACK**

"Rin! Wait up, Mom and Dad want us home now! Rin!"

Rin is running in a meadow spinning in circles laughing and smiling. Len always liked that about her, such an energetic girl.

"Len, lets go over there on the hill and roll down it!" Len follows Rin up a hill.

"Rin, I'm not to sure about this, my clothes might get dirty"

"Len, I'm older than you and I'm more brave!"

"Only by a few seconds or minutes! But I'm more mature than….Ah!

Rin pulls Len and they both are rolling down the hill. All Len hears is Rin's giggling. They land on the ground and giggle. Rin walks in the meadow and bends down.

"Wow! Len look isn't that the legendary flower!" Rin says while reaching for it and about to grab.

"Wait, its rare, so don't pick it out"

"Why?"

"Because Flowers has life too, and life is important!"

"Fine…." Rin says while staring at the Flower. "Its so pretty, look a four leaf clover wow!"

"Maybe one day, I'll get you that flower"

Rin giggles and says, "Len, you're the best brother I have!"

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"I think I'll get it for her then, she really liked it back then" Len grabs the flower with the pot.

Neru spots Len getting the Flower. She walks behind him and acts like she doesn't know him, and apparently Len doesn't notice her.

"So that will be 300 yen"

"Ok…. Here" Len says while giving her the money.

"So are you getting this for a girlfriend of somewhat." The cashier said

"Ah ha ha, I don't have a girlfriend, never did wither… this is for my sister Rin"

Neru thinks, [Rin Kagamine is Len's brother? I cant believe I missed that!]

Len gets the flower and walks out. Neru follows him.. "I wonder what he is going to do next" Haku suddenly grabs Neru and drags her away.

"Neru! I found this little plush puppy, isn't it cute!"

Neru smiles and nods. Neru usally doesn't like those kind of things but she has a whole bunch of those plushies in her room.

After 1 hour of shopping…..

Len spots Kaito on the roof. Len calls Kaito and Kaito answers.

"Yo Len, I see you!"

"Kaito, what the hell are you doing up there"  
>"Oh yeah, I remembered you should leave… I'm planning something devious"<p>

"Not again, not your famous "Let it Snow on those Stupid Couples" Routine."  
>"Yeah! And this time, Ill let it snow so hard…."<br>"Don't do it….. last year this whole mall was…."

"Quiet! Now its time!"

Len rushes for the door so he can escape, then he spotted Neru and Haku. [Isnt that Neru? I have to warn her!] Len runs to Neru.

"Len, whats up!"

"Neru! You have to get out of here! K-K-Keito is about to pull his "Let it Snow on the Couples" Hurry!"  
>"Ah, Hey Len-kun…. I'm Haku"<p>

"nice to meet you…" Len grabs both their hands and runs for the door. NEru lets go and says "Whats the big idea! Why should believe you!"

"Im not lying! Hurry before he pulls the rope" Haku listens to Len and walks out the mall with a smile on her face. Neru still doesn't believe Len.

"Look, I don't know what your planning but Im not going!"

Len spots Kaito and he is about to pull the rope. Len hesitates and does the only thing he can do.

"Sorry Neru!" Len grabs Neru and pushes her out the mall, Len fell while pushing her out" Neru is on the ground and sees Len in the Mall still.  
>Kaito then pulls the rope and yells…<p>

"Let it snow!" A big pile of snow falls from the sky and lands on every store, person and thing in the entire mall. Before the snow hit len he reached his hand out for Neru then all she saw was snow. She covered her mouth in shock. "Len! Len sorry I couldn't listen to you" The whole mall was a snow field. Neru went in and grabbed Len's hand and pulls him out.

"He is so cold… what to do…." Neru had no other choice, but to take him to her house. Neru seen no sign of Haku, She left her. Neru carries Len to her house. She opens the door and carries him to her bed wrapped in a towel.

"Ugh, why now… he saved me but I don't know how to repay him, maybe nursing him is a good choice then…." Neru walks back and forth trying to figure out what to do first. "His clothes are wet; I guess he can wear my clothes…" Neru gets towel to wipe him but… "Ah no, I have to see his whole body then… this is so embarrassing.." She gets a blind fold and puts it on. She then carefully takes his clothes off except his underwear and wipes his body. After she dries him off, she put her clothes on him. "There and its done" Neru stares at him and blushes. [He is cute when he is sleeping] Len wakes up and starts coughing and sneezing. "N-Neru, why am I in your house?

"Baka, you saved me from the Snow, Im repaying you"

"How so, Neru?" Len askes.  
>Neru takes a deep breath and says. "Until your better, I'LL NURSE YOU TO HEALTH!"<p>

Len gasps and coughs. "Wh-What?"

" I am your nurse, Nurse Akita to your service" Neru says while bowing.

"T-Thank you Neru, I look forward to see how well you do"

Neru blushes and says, well time for sleep Len, you can stay in my room, Ill be in my parents room.

"OK goodnight" Len says

"G-Goodnight" Neru walks out and shuts the door, she leans against the wall and sinks down, she makes one of those cry faces and smiles "There is no way I can do this!"

Chapter 2 END

Chapter 3: Can I Nurse you to Health, Len?


	3. Can I Nurse you to Health Len?

Winter Of Love

Len Kagamine + Neru Akita

Ok, time for chapter 3! This one will start to build the relationship between Len and Neru. But.. a lot of things happen while Len is sick, dizzy and not really wide awake. Let us see what happens in this chapter !

~Chapter 3~

~Can I Nurse you to Health Len?~

"There is no way I can do this!" , Neru says to herself. She walks to her parents room and goes under the covers. She just sits there and look at the pillows.

"I guess I should try to at least wake up early to nurse him… it is kind of my fault..and Kaito's!" Neru closes her eyes and sleeps.

The next morning has arrived and the sun was shining so bright. Neru starts opening her eyes…but…

"L-L-Len?" Neru looks at the sleepy Len hugging her in his sleep. She tries to push him off but his grip is too tight.

"I bet he is liking this… having by on his chest." Neru is stronger than Len but not while he is sleep. She plies his fingers off one by one… and his grip isn't on her anymore. She gets out the bed and starts breathing heavily while blushing.

[Can't believe that just happened, that boy is strong…, uh whatever.. I guess I'll make him breakfa… I'll take him out for breakfast.] Neru walks to Len and shakes him. "Len…Len… wake up…"

"Not right now Rin… I'm with Neru-chan"

"Eh? did he just say… Yo Len wake up!" Neru keeps shaking him and he rolls over and grabs one of Neru's _ . She started blushing harder and she was about to punch him all the way to Kyoto but she kept being nice and kept shaking him, but his grip was tight.

"Oh my…. To hell with this!" She took Len's hand off and bent it back until he woke up.  
>"Yaaaah!~ What was that for Neru!"<p>

"You wouldn't wake up..now go to your house and get clothes so we can go out for breakfast." Neru states.

Len turns his head a little and says sarcastically, "Why don't you cook me some bre…"

Neru punches Len in the gut and he lets out a sound of pain.

"Sick or not Len, lets get your clothes!"

"Ok… *cough cough*" Len was coughing a lot, since he was still sick. Neru walks with him to his house and he went to go get his clothes. Neru waited outside for him. He finally opened the door and he was dressed not so warm. Neru sighed and immediately went to his room and grabbed a coat for him. Len put it on and now he looked appropriate for the weather.

"Ok Len, want to go to that dinner over there, or that maid caf… the dinner it is!"

"But I wanted to go to the maid café….." Len says sadly.

"No Len, not today…. lets go to that place" [He can't find that out, he will make fun of me until I destroy him!] Neru has a secret, she works a maid café called "Maid Fever" silly name its called. She has to cosplay as a maid in different attire and she hasn't told anyone except Teto and Haku. Neru and Len arrive at the dinner and sit down. Len constantly keeps sneezing.

"Len, sneeze in my food and I will destroy yours, now what do you want"

"How about… 4pancakes, and sausages" Neru looks in her wallet and she has enough.

"Excuse me, I would like to order 4 pancakes and sausages for him and I would like waffles, eggs and sausages"

"Ok that will be 2389 yen" Neru hands the money over and waits but….

"Excuse but are you two a couple?" the waitress asks.  
>"What! No way! We are just….."<br>"Ok… you can get a free "Couples Love Milkshake" the waitress said.

Len looked at Neru. "So, want to get a free milkshake?" Len says while coughing a little.  
>Neru blushed and sighed "Sure, I guess its okay, but too much sweets will get you sicker" [I have to make sure he doesn't get sick, I am Nurse Akita!]<p>

Len nodded and put his head down. Neru looked at the defenseless Len, she felt as if she isn't doing a good job. While waiting for the food, Neru started texting a couple of her friends. Suddenly the food had arrived and the milkshake.

Len raised his head and grabbed a fork. Hit ate a few pieces of the pancakes. Neru stares at the milkshake which had a lot of cream on the top, two strawberries, two straws and milkshake inside the cup. The cup was really big. They start eating and Len seems to be eating slow.

"Len, are you ok"

"I'm almost done, just one more sausage" len eats the last sausage and Neru finishes her food. Now all that's left is the "Couples Love Milkshake"

"Lets… drink it together Neru, its meant for two people right?"  
>Neru nods and gets closer to the straw. They both put their mouths on the straw and drink the delicious milkshake. It was so romantic you know. Neru was just looking away from Len, while Len was looking at Neru the whole time.<p>

After the Milkshake was finished, Neru immediately said…. "D-Don't think I like you or something ok, I only drank it because you wanted me to."

Len nods his head and smiles. Neru just couldn't stop blushing because of that. They did share a drink after all. Neru gets up and tells Len that they have to get back to the house. Len got up and started coughing. Neru got worried and took his hand and started walking. Len continued to cough all the way home. Neru carried him into her bed and covered him. Neru looks worried and looks down. [L-len, please don't die because of me]Len coughs and coughs and coughs non stop.

"L-Len… I will do whatever I can to help you…."  
>Len seems to have fallen asleep. "L-Len, d-don't die because… I…now.. Lov…"<br>Ring Ring! Neru's phone rings. She stops her sentence and picks up the phone. "H-Hello?"

"N-Neru! Why didn't you call me!"

"Haku, shut up… I don't have to call you everyday you know."

"B-But I'm worried about Len-kun, is he ok?"

"Maybe you would know that if you hadn't left me with him…. And no.. he is sick with a high fever"  
>"F-F-F-Fever! Oh no that's not good"<p>

"Tell me about it, well I have t nurse him"

"N-neru, you know you cant do that…"

"W-Well I am going to try my best… goodbye"

*beep*

[Ok… now what do I do? ]

Len starts to fall off the bed. Neru hurries and pushes him up. "Since its morning and there is nothing to do today… I suggest he gets some rest… and I have to make sure he doesn't get sick too much." Neru starts thinking of a way to watch him without walking back and forth. Then her face turns red. There is only one way. Neru goes into her closet and gets another blanket. She lays next to Len facing the opposite way. [I have to sleep next to him…. Which is so hard!] Len begins to cough again, but they aren't as worst as before. Neru immediately checks his temperature.

"I-Its normal? But how… right after I slept next to him it went down, maybe he needed warmth" Neru then gets up and begins to walk to her parents room. But she turns around… and walks back to Len and lays in the bed. Then tries her best to make him feel better, and he needs body warmth. So to top it off she hugs him and falls asleep. [T-This is pay back for what you did to me this morning]

- A Few hours later -

Len wakes up and sees Neru next him in the bed. He immediately blushes and screams.. "N-N-N-N-Neru!"

"W-What?" she replies.

"Why were you next to me!"

"Why… was.. I… I… I.. Wha~~~!"

Len keeps walking in circles.

"Yo Len, calm down, I did that to make you feel better, see you aren't sick anymore are you?

Len feels his head and notices nothing wrong. He then smiled and jumped in the air. He was so happy he wasn't sick anymore.

Neru smiles… but then….

"*cough cough cough*" It seems Neru caught Len's cold, it basically transferred into her.

"N-Neru, are you ok"

"Y-yes…" Neru then falls into bed.

Len then said, "I guess I'm the nurse now Neru"

"I.. guess so…."

"B-But you better take good care of me!"

"Ok…"

- The Next Day -

Neru is holding her chest. Her heart is beating faster and faster.

"W-Why do I feel like this?"

Neru is breathing hard, while Len is at his house.

Her face is red and noticeable of blushing.

"Am… I really in Love with Len?"

Neru had a hard time convincing herself and then said… "B-But, I cant tell him my feelings, its every girl's nightmare!"

Chapter 3 END

Chapter 4: My True Love for you


End file.
